Mi muñeca Mily
by Sandy Cecy
Summary: -Sabes tú sola te lo buscaste pequeña perra, pero ahora es tu turno.-Y escuche como se empezaba a reír, era una estruendosa risa que no paraba de escuchar. Mis muñecas ardían, volví a mover mi mano y ahora el cuchillo estaba casi rosando mi cuello, tenía bastante miedo, no sabía qué hacer, mi cuerpo seguía sin responder y pronto moriria, de eso estaba mas que segura.


Hola, aquí es traigo un one-shot, deberia de seguir escribiendo mis otros fics pero me había llegado la inspiración para algo como esto y me dije ¿Por qué no? Además mi primer one-shot tiene que ser de Hetalia, y para hacerlo aun mejor, que trate de Rusia :)

**Declaimer:** Axis Power Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya, si Hetalia fuera mío Canadá seria siempre visto por los países, mejor dicho seria el protagonista que todos amarían ^w^ (Sin fines de lucro)

**Advertencias: **Muertes, sangre a montón…y una muñeca (tambien un poco de OCC).

**Notas:** Esta idea no es originalmente mía, lo escuche de una CreepyPasta, esta muy buena, y me acorde de Hetalia n.n aquí está el video si gustan verlo

www . youtube watch?v=7kVouWQ yvH0 &feature =relmfu (junten espacios)

Bueno, ya sin más los dejo leer, espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

Tal vez debería empezar desde el principio, mi nombre es Anya Braginsky, tengo 8 años de edad y tengo dos hermanas; la mayor es Yekaterina y la menor Natasha. Nosotras vivimos solas en Moscú, Rusia. Mi hermana mayor, Yekaterina, nos cuida a nosotras dos, ya que nuestros padres murieron cuando yo tenía 4 años en un accidente, ella trabaja casi todo el día y se encarga de la pequeña casa en donde vivimos, mi hermanita Natasha siempre que puede se pega a mí y no me deja paz, ella tiene 4 años, las dos son muy lindas y las quiero mucho, pero a veces siento que me ignoran o se alejan de mi.

En la escuela no tengo amigas ni amigos, la razón seria que todos se alejan de mi, trato de ser amigable y les sonrió, pero entre más me esfuerce, mas se alejan de mi teniéndome miedo, yo la verdad no lo entiendo, lo único que hago es acercarme a ellos, que son un poco mas bajitos que yo, les sonrió mientras cargo mi pala, y se van corriendo. A mis maestros no les gustan que lleve mi pala a la escuela, pero es como un tesoro para mi, y no la soltare nunca, recuerdo la primera vez que la lleve, los maestros gritaron aterrados y quisieron quitármela, pero no los deje, sonreí para que vieran que no haría nada malo, pero tan solo me miraron aterrados y no me hablaron mas del tema.

Un día nuestra abuela fue de visita, la verdad fue algo muy extraño ya que ella nunca nos visitaba ni nos dirigía la palabra desde el accidente, sospeche algo malo, pero solo vino a platicar con Yekaterina de algo que no me quisieron decir, además, traía unas bolsas. Natasha y yo miramos las bolsas curiosas, nuestra abuela se dio cuenta, nos esbozo una sonrisa (algo muy extraño en ella) y nos entrego una a cada una. Natasha miro la bolsa y fue a su habitación a abrirlo, sin embargo, yo no me movía de mi lugar, sentía algo extraño, pero mi hermana me pidió amablemente que me fuera ya que ellas hablarían de algo para adultos.

Me fui a mi habitación, me encerré y me senté en mi cama, abrí cuidadosamente la bolsa, dentro de ella había una muñeca, la saque algo emocionada, y me cautivo tan solo al verla ya que era muy hermosa y tenía unos enormes ojos rojos de cristal que te causaba una sensación extraña, no sabía qué pero parecían hipnóticos, no podía dejar de mirarlos. Al salir de mi trance acaricie su cabello largo y rubio, lo tenía muy suave y no dejaba de acariciarlo, además tenía una gorrita como la mía pero de color negro, baje un poco mi mano hasta su vestido, era un vestido largo y negro, tenía unos botones rojos en forma de flor, y unas botitas de color café, tenia guantes y una pequeña bufanda peluda de color café rodeando su cuello, me sonreía, yo le devolví la sonrisa, la abraza y la llame Mily. La acomode a lado de mi cama y fui a darle las gracias a mi abuela, pero cuando fui a la sala, ya no estaba, en la cocina estaba Yekaterina.

-Hermana, a ¿Dónde fue nuestra abuela?-Pregunte observándola mientras juntaba mis manos.

-Ella tuvo que irse por algo urgente, pero tranquila, ella regresara pronto.-Me había dicho dulcemente con una sonrisa, la cual correspondí y me regrese a mi habitación.

Al entrar agarre mi cuaderno, era de color negro con letras rojas que decían "ежедневно(diario)", me senté en mi cama, empezando a dibujar una portada en una nueva hoja, voltee a ver a Mily, pero ya no estaba en el lugar donde la había puesto, me atemorice un poco volteando a todos lados en busca de mi muñeca, al verla en mi tocador sentada y aun con su sonrisa me levante y la agarre, se me hizo extraño, pero ignore eso y la coloque a mi lado, agarre un lápiz y la empecé a copiar, pero se me había ocurrido dibujarla tétricamente, después de todo me gusta mucho las cosas que dan miedo, la dibuje algo mal y que daba miedo, y escribí en la hoja su nombre, de manera terrorífica.

Después de cenar, entre a mi habitación que estaba a oscuras, observe todo a mi alrededor para no caerme mientras caminaba, ya que el interruptor estaba al lado de mi cama en vez de estar al lado de la puerta, me recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda, voltee un poco y vi que en mi tocador yacía mi muñeca, pero lo que no me gusto fueron sus ojos rojos, brillaban un poco haciéndolo ver demasiado terrorífico, además se veía como sonreía, nunca en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo como en ese momento, corrí hasta mi cama tapándome con mi cobija hasta mi cabeza, tenía bastante miedo, baje hasta la mitad de mi rostro mi cobija y vi como me observaba, no me dejaba de mirar, mejor me voltee del otro lado para ya no verla. No pude dormir en toda la noche, me sentía observada, y cada vez que volteaba hacia Mily, su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas, tenía mucho miedo y me quedaba congelada en mi cama, no quería salir, pero si no lo hacía tal vez me haría algo Mily, pero al final solo me quede ahí acostada sintiendo como me observaban.

Así siguió todas las demás noches, quería dormirme pero no podía por la constante mirada de Mily, desde la noche en la que me regalaron no la moví de su lugar, escuchaba como su cabeza giraba haciendo un ruido chirriante y terrorífico, también escuche como se levantaba del tocador y caminaba un poco, nunca volví a voltear porque tenía mucho miedo. Trate de tirarla, pero siempre Yekaterina se daba cuenta y me prohibió tirarla a la basura, ya que era un regalo de nuestra abuela, y no podía hacerle eso.

Una noche, escuche como Mily caminaba hacia mi cama, sentí como algo se movía dentro de mis cobija, quería gritar pero ningún sonido salía de mis labios, apreté los dientes sintiendo como se acercaba mas a mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos y agarre mis cobija con fuerza, después pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que escuche una voz dentro de mi cabeza, me sobresalte cayendo de mi cama, y observe como Mily se sentaba en mi cama aun con esa horrible sonrisa.

-Hola Anya.-Escuche dentro de mi cabeza que con mis dos manos tome, pensando que así pararía esa terrorífica voz.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No quieres ser mi amiga?-Escuche de nuevo la voz, pero Mily me miraba, yo solo asentí sin decir ninguna palabra, aun estaba muy asustada.

-Me alegro mucho, soy Mily, tú me pusiste ese nombre, además me gusto mucho.-Yo la mire, y pensé que tan solo era mi muñeca, ya no la veía tan tenebrosa, me levante y me acosté de nuevo en mi cama perdiendo un poco de miedo, ya que había hecho una amiga.

Platicamos toda la noche, es una muñeca muy agradable, ya no le tengo miedo, de hecho ahora me alegro mucho que ella sea mi amiga, le había contado sobre toda mi vida, sobre los compañeros de mi escuela que se alejaban de mi, el accidente de mis padres, mis hermanas, de todo. Desde esa noche no se volvió a separar de mi, siempre me hacia compañía, hablábamos de muchas cosas, me daba consejos, también a ella no le agradaban mi familia, en mi diario empecé a dibujar su cabeza en las esquinas de todas mis hojas, daban un poco de miedo, pero me gustaba como quedaban y empecé a escribir sobre Mily.

Un día ella había hablado mal de mi hermana Yekaterina, me enoje bastante, había agarrado unas tijeras afiladas y se lo había encajado en su ojo y después se lo saque, yo al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho le pedí disculpas, ya que era mi única y mejor amiga, y no quería perderla. Ella tan solo se toco su cuenca vacía, ya su ojo había rodado por el suelo, me volteo a ver aun con esa sonrisa que ahora me dio miedo.

Sentí como mi cabeza se calentaba mientras lo tomaba con mis manos y me jalaba mis cabellos largos, mi mente se nublo y quedo en blanco, me sentí extraña, me empecé a mover, pero yo no era la que me movía, era como si alguien se hubiera apoderado de mi cuerpo, agarre mi pala, y salí de mi habitación rumbo a la cocina. Ahí estaba mi hermana mayor cocinando, me acerque sigilosamente y la golpee de espaldas en la nuca, ella cayó al suelo inconsciente y con sangre que botaba de su cabeza creándose un charco, agarre el cuchillo más grande que encontré, me volví a acercar a mi hermana y la empecé a acuchillar el estomago, se lo abrí todo, sangre y más sangre brotaba de ella ensuciándome las manos y mi ropa, un horrible olor a sangre inundo mis fosas nasales, y sentí como mis mejillas se mojaban por las lagrimas, yo no quería hacer eso, pero mi cuerpo se movía solo, con mis manos empecé a sacarle todo lo de adentro, sus intestinos, el hígado, el corazón, todo, yo no quería mirar pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, agarre de nuevo el cuchillo empezándola a encajar en su rostro, mas y mas sangre había, no podía dejar de verlo.

Después de unos momentos escuche unos pasos acercarse hacia la cocina, al voltear vi como mi hermanita Natasha se tapaba la boca asustada, unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, se veía el miedo que tenia, y se fue corriendo, mi cuerpo de nuevo actuó solo, agarre mi pala de nuevo manchada de sangre ajena y corrí tras ella, ella se había escondido, la busque en su habitación pero no estaba, y se me ocurrió una idea, que ella estaría escondida en el armario del pasillo junto a la cocina, cuando salí de su habitación pude ver como esa puertecita se abría un poco, me acerque sigilosamente, ella salió pero no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, después le golpee la cara a Natasha, y cayó al suelo mientras de su nariz salía mucha sangre, deje mi pala, agarre su cuello y lo torcí en un rápido movimiento, la cargué mientras su cuello se movía de un lado a otro ya que estaba roto, la lleve a la cocina, la solté y agarre mi pala, la golpee muchas veces, hasta que su rostro quedo irreconocible, salía mas y mas sangre, volví a agarrar el cuchillo cortando todo su cuerpo, le empecé a cortar los brazos y las piernas, le saque todos sus órganos esparciéndolos por el piso de la cocina, aun lloraba, quería detenerme pero algo me lo impedía, volví con mi hermana Yekaterina y también la empecé a mutilar, me dolía bastante mi corazón, pero aun no podía controlar mi cuerpo, al terminar me siento en el piso a lado de mis hermanas muertas, estaba llena de sangre en todas partes, mas mi rostro y mi cabello, después tome el cuchillo de nuevo reflejando mi rostro manchado de sangre y lagrimas. Volví a escuchar esa voz en mi cabeza, era Mily, ella caminaba justo hasta donde estaba yo, se sentó enfrente de mí con su tenebrosa sonrisa.

-Jajajaja eres una estúpida.-Esa voz sonaba horrible, la escuchaba en mi cabeza, quería que parara.

Después mi mano se movió junto con el cuchillo, y en un rápido movimiento me corte las muñeca, me dolía bastante, como nunca me había dolido, veía como me llenaba de mi propia sangre, me dio asco. Con la mano cortada agarre el cuchillo y me corte la otra muñeca, gemí de dolor, no podía parar.

-Sabes tú sola te lo buscaste pequeña perra, pero ahora es tu turno idiota.-Y escuche como se empezaba a reír, era una estruendosa risa que no paraba de escuchar. Mis muñecas ardían, la volví a mover pero ahora el cuchillo estaba casi rosando mi cuello, tenía bastante miedo, no sabía qué hacer, mi cuerpo seguía sin responder.

Mi cuello estaba tan cerca de ser cortado, tenía que pensar en algo, pero no podía pensar bien, aun seguía mi mente en blanco, cerré los ojos y sentí como el cuchillo corto mi garganta, mi cuello ahora chorreaba sangre a montón y mi cuello se doblo ya no lo podía mover pero sentía el dolor, abrí los ojos y empecé a toser sangre, sabía que pronto moriría, dolía bastante eso, seguí tosiendo, pero ahora el cuchillo apuntaba a mi rostro, directamente a mi ojo, al mismo que le había sacado a Mily, ella aun me observaba como si estuviera esperando a que pasara algo más.

El cuchillo rápidamente se enterró en mi ojo, yo ya no pude mas y grite del dolor lo mas que pude, después el cuchillo se separo, y mi mano se fue directo a mi ojo lastimado, sentía un dolo enorme, lloraba aun mas y no paraba, toda la sangre se esparcía por todo el suelo, ya parecía un mar de sangre alrededor de mi, ya quería que parara, pero no lo hacía, mi mano se enterró en mi ojo, sentía como lo sujetaba y lo sacaba de ahí, gemía mas y mas del dolor, grite aun mas, ya no aguantaba, salía mas y mas sangre de mi ojo, y mi mano lo arrojo mi ojo lejos.

Mily se volvió a reír estruendosamente, me seguía sonriendo, y no paraba de escuchar esa risa en mi oído, agarre de nuevo el cuchillo y lo enterré en mi estomago varias veces, no sabía de dónde sacaba aun fuerzas para hacerme sufrir de esa manera, ya quería morirme, ya quería dejar de sufrí, quería ver a mis hermanas vivas, pero ya no podía, ahora estaban muertas a mi lado, ya no las recuperaría, sentí un enorme hoyo en mi estomago, trate de mirar pero no podía ya que mi cuello estaba doblado, sentí como mis dos manos empezaban a enterrarse en mi estomago sacando todos mis órganos, grite aun mas, seguí llorando, vi todos mis órganos tirados en el suelo, sentí que mis parpados se cerraban lentamente y lo último que escuche fue a Mily con voz burlona…

-¡Nos veremos en el infierno maldita perra!

* * *

Bueno aquí termina mi one-shot, espero que les haya gustado, pronto escribiré mas de este género, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y es mi primera vez escribiendo de esto, haber si me salió bien ya que adoro el terror y el gore n_n

Cualquier duda, elogio, crítica constructiva, sugerencia, corrección, etc. Esta el botón Review para decírmelo.

Gracias por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente one-shot o fic…Adiosh.


End file.
